


Blessed Ignorance

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [16]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos revisits Venice, seeing it through Alexa's eyes.</p><p>More of my Highlander 50 stuff is to follow :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blessed Ignorance  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (whom I do NOT own, alas.)  
> Prompt: Exotic.  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17 (?) for 1 swearword; not beta'ed;  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor any part of the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made, nor attempts at either. :-)  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompts. Again not a Mia story! ;-)
> 
> As usual, it would certainly help to know the basics of the Highlander lore and Methos, in particular through the episode "Timeless". Unfortunately, I'm not sure wether or not Venice can feasibly be part of the travel plans for Methos and Alexa, but for what it's worth, here's the somewhat gloomy story as is.

Alexa leaned her back against her lover's chest. "It's beautiful here." Yes, the palace room the guided tour was taking them through sported an ethereal decaying beauty, indeed. In fact, the latter was its only redeeming characteristic.

But to Alexa it was all that counted. She did not realise how clammy places like these got in winter. She didn't know how badly the canale outside the window stank sometimes.

Methos stroked her hair. Ah, it was good to see the sights through her eyes!

"There's a strange thing they say here," his lover whispered as she turned to him, her face serene. "To see Venice and die." There eyes met.

Methos knew the saying, and further versions that said the same of Naples, Rome, and other places. It was well known across Europe, actually. He wondered if Alexa thought it announced impending doom. On the other hand, perhaps she realised it really meant that you should enjoy the fleeting beauty of this city at least once in your life. She had probably read it in some guidebook.

Voir Venise et mourir! Of course he disagreed strongly. Methos had been to the most interesting and most beautiful of places, including Venice, but he had no intention of dying, and even less of letting Alexa die. If only there were anything he could do...

At a loss for a reply, he kissed her deeply.

In a few hours they'd move on. Alexa still hungered to see more of the world, and the Immortal hungered to rediscover the charm of places he had known for centuries or longer. And he hungered to fill the dying woman's days with as much life as she could take. Soon they would be in Rome and throw coins into the Trevi fountain, which it was said would ensure they would return safely someday. Silly superstition, but it would afford Alexa some hope.

Their tour guide made a snide remark in Italian as he tried to usher them out of the room by laying an hand on Methos' shoulder.

Taking the hand with his left, jerking and turning it, breaking the arm with his underarm and driving the side of his hand into the guide's adam's apple - it would have been so easy. He could have killed the man in under five seconds, and he certainly was in the mood for it. But now was not the time.

Instead, Methos just looked at this impolite nonentity and, his tone poised between deferential and sarcastic, asked him to lead the way.

Familiar. Somebody insulted you, or your love, or both. Been there, done that. What was more, he had tried out all the options available in such situations. He had killed. He had caused pain, demanding an apology. He had just caused pain. In varying degrees. He had turned his back and left. He had returned the insult. Again, in varying degrees. He had laughed. And he had, like today, reserved judgement. Any of the resulting possibilities was familiar.

Familiar. Moments like this, places like this, none of it all was new. It was all familiar. Life was familiar, death was familiar. It was all known. No unchartered territory out there.

Even Alexa's presence could not truly change that. Even with her, no remote island would ever be genuinely exotic. He had been there, or in a place very much like it. No, she could not change that, really, she only alleviated the gravity and dreariness, that was all. By comparison, it was heaven, though.

Familiar. So damn familiar. So well known.  
The only true unknown left, Methos suspected, was he himself.


End file.
